


I found you.

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Karneval
Genre: BL, Boy x boy, Don't Like Don't Read, Hide and Seek, It's bad, It's dirty, Kissing, M/M, Okay I added smut, Sexy Doctors, So don't read the second part, Yaoi, You Have Been Warned, im serious, mild smut in 2nd chapter, scared brats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor isn't happy to find Yogi playing when he is suppose to be recovering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is not English and this is not beta'd, so there might be a few errors. Please correct me and constructive criticism is welcomed. :D  
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the show or it's characters.

\--

Yogi crawled out from behind the curtain, checking if the coast was clear and when he deemed it fairly save; he bolted. Good luck finding someone who keeps on moving, Nai!

\--

“And where is he now?”

“Uhh...”

“You don’t _know_?” Akari blinked in surprise.

Gareki and Nai looked at each other before looking back at the doctor and shaking their heads before hanging them in shame.

“Tch! The bloody kid doesn’t listen.”

“We were playing hide & seek.”

“You weren’t supposed to be playing. Yogi hasn’t recovered yet.”

“Sorry, Akari-sensei.” Nai murmured.

He sighed, “I believe it was inevitable. He is so childish.”

“What now?” Gareki questioned.

“Why don’t you run along and I’ll find him. He won’t listen with you around him.”

Gareki looked like he wanted to say something but Nai tugged his arm, prompting him to go with and just leave Yogi to Akari-sensei. Gareki finally nodded and turned away, following the white haired boy down the hall.

“Now,” Akari pushed his hair out of his face, “Where can you be hiding?”

\--

His heart hammered against his ribcage, his breathing rushed and his chest burning. He covered his mouth, trying to keep as quiet as possible, which was quite difficult since he was so frightened. He stopped breathing when he heard the familiar footsteps. He couldn’t remember anyone saying _he_ was going to play as well! Yogi’s eyes widened, never mind the game, he was probably there to take Yogi back to the hospital! Yogi peaked around the bookshelf, seeing nothing and not hearing any more footsteps. He sighed.

“Relieved?”

Yogi jumped, yelling like a girl and tripping over his own feet. Akari hurriedly stepped forward, reaching out to grab Yogi’s forearms and yank him back. Yogi stumbled into Akari’s chest, wide eyes glancing up at Akari’s narrowed ones.

“A-Akari-senpai?” His bottom lip quivered.   

“Found you.” Akari whispered for some reason.

Yogi found himself staring, eyes carefully taking in every inch of Akari’s face. Some of the pink locks fell onto his pale fore heard and over his eyes, probably from the hurry to catch Yogi. Akari’s eyes were slightly narrowed, looking down from underneath dark and inky lashes in a somewhat… sensual way. It was very different from Yogi’s blonde lashes, which, of course, just made him look fucking adorable. He felt the heat rushing to his face and tried to push himself away but Akari held onto him with a death grip.

“No, you aren’t going anywhere.”

Yogi found himself blushing and quickly hid his face in Akari’s chest with a whimper, which actually made it worse. Akari sighed, one hand coming up to pat Yogi’s head in a comforting manner.

“Didn’t mean for it to sound that horrible, kid.” He muttered.

Yogi’s voice was muffled as he barked into Akari’s shirt.

“What? Speak up.”

“You always sound horrible.” Yogi snapped in frustration as he pulled his head away.

Akari blinked down at him and Yogi’s eyes widened, “N-no, I didn-”

“It’s fine,” Akari looked away, “You should get back to your room.”

“Akari-sensei, I’m sorry.”

Akari nodded, letting Yogi go and turning around.  Yogi found himself catching the doctor’s wrist, the action shocking them both. He was always trying to get away from the doctor and now he was grabbing him like it was nothing. Akari paused, glancing at him over his shoulder.

“I just…meant that you…always sound so in control.” Yogi said softly.

Akari remained quiet, replying a few moments later, “Come on.”

He let Yogi’s hand fall into his, holding it and pulling the boy after him. Yogi obediently followed him, keeping his eyes on their joined hands and feeling the heat in his face flaring. Akari let his hand go when they stopped in front of his hospital room. He opened the door and Yogi entered, surprised when Akari followed and closed the door behind them.

“Sensei?”

“You look like you have a fever, I’ll check you and then you need to go to sleep.”

“O-oh, that’s alright! I’m fine! The game just took some energy!” Yogi laughed nervously, shaking his hands in the air.

“I’d like to do a quick check up anyway.” Akari said quietly, pulling off his stethoscope from around his neck.

“R-right.” Yogi’s body filled with dread as he sat down on his bed.

“Come on, I’ll be quick so you won’t catch a cold.” Akari tried to keep his voice gentle as he gestured to Yogi’s shirt.

Yogi wished he didn’t have to take it off but the pyjamas were thick and messed with the readings.  He shakily reached for the hem of his shirt, slowly tugging it up and over his head, blushing furiously but noting Akari sported a perfect poker face. He found himself wondering if Akari-sensei even felt different than what he looked like on the outside. He was always calm, collected and in control, never slipping anything but mild irritation or anger at Hirato-senpai.

“You are getting redder. Sure you’re not sick?”

Yogi shook his head, averting his gaze when the doctor bent down in front of him. He leaned down, pressing the back of his hand against Yogi’s burning forehead. His eyes barely widened and he pulled his hand away. Akari leaned in closer, pressing the cold metal against Yogi’s chest and touching his thigh with the other hand. Yogi jumped at the sudden cold against his heated skin and bit his lip, not missing the hand which was probably put there subconsciously. The doctor listened closely, clearly picking up on the rapid beats of Yogi’s heart.  Yogi’s breathing hitched, knowing Akari noticed the way it hammered against his chest.

“Yogi, are you okay?”

Akari’s eyes fluttered upwards, staring straight into Yogi’s. The boy nodded slowly, squirming underneath the doctor’s touch. Something lit up in Akari’s eyes and he dropped the stethoscope. It slid onto the bed and then over the edge, hitting the floor with a soft thud. The doctor’s hand twitched on Yogi’s thigh and his face lit up, almost like he just realized what the situation was. His mouth opened but he didn’t say anything, simply blinking at Yogi.

“S-sensei.”

Akari closed his mouth, brows furrowed as he swallowed and lowered his gaze. Staring at Yogi’s chest wasn’t really making anything better, in fact, it made it a lot worse. His fingers felt heavy against Yogi’s leg and twitched on their own accord, running over the younger male’s skin and causing goose bumps to rise up. The doctor found himself blushing and quickly looked up at Yogi again. Yogi’s eyes were hazy, his face flushed and his lips slightly parted. His breathing was heavy and he looked like he was about to pass out. Naturally the doctor did the right thing.

He kissed him. _Hard._

\--


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is some gross smut so back away if you don't like it! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i finished this a while back and damn it kind of sucks wtf did I write x.x but I'm posting it since I doubt I'll do a rewrite.

-

-

-

Yogi's fingers curled around the edge of the bed, muscles stiff and tense as hands cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss. He couldn't respond, mind blanking and red lights flashing behind his eyes in alarm. Akari's lips pressed softly against his, gentle but firm. Yogi felt like his resistance was being tested when Akari's mouth inched open and slid over his. His lip quivered, red seeping through his cheeks as he tried to will his brain to work, to respond, to push the doctor away-just any sort of reaction would do!   
  
He squeaked when a wet muscle swiped across his lip, shattering his resolve within seconds. His mouth tentatively opened, allowing Akari's tongue to slip inside and run along the edges of his teeth before slipping in deeping. He gasped into the doctor's mouth, eyes fluttering shut. Akari drew out their kiss, coaxing Yogi's mouth to follow his fluent movements. It felt so _good._ Yogi felt the warmth spreading from his mouth to the rest of his body, Akari's close proximity causing his nerves to spark. He pushed back now, curiosity chipping away at his fear, and pushed his tongue into Akari's mouth to gain some control. Ah- not the best thing for him to have done.  
  
Akari's one hand slipped from his face, inching over Yogi's shoulder and tracing the bumps of his spine. Yogi shivered as the cool and slender hands explored his sensitive skin, moaning when they pressed into the small of his bsck. Akari straightened his spine, tipping Yogi's head back and pulling his knees apart so he could step in between them. His fingers tangled in the blonde locks behind Yogi's hair, tugging them to tilt Yogi's head even more.  
  
" _Ah_ -"  
  
Yogi's hands flew to grab onto Akari's lab coat, trying to ground himself in some sort of way as Akari's hips pressed against his. He found himself embarrassingly opening his legs even more, which in return granted him a very seducing growl from the doctor. Akari bit down on Yogi's lip, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on the little strip of flesh. Yogi yanked on the coat in surprise, hips jerking just enough to slide against Akari's. He groaned as Yogi shuddered in his arms. It took all of his might not to roll his hips back into Yogi's hardness. Their tongues tangled and teeth gnashed as impatience tredded in. Yogi's hands moved on their own accord, slipping into Akari's coat and pushing is over his shoulders.   
  
"S-sensei, " He croaked, "I can't breathe."  
  
Akari pulled away, hands pushing his hair out of his face. Yogi still clutched onto the coat hanging around the doctor's biceps.   
  
"Yogi."  
  
"Sensei?"   
  
"Perhaps we shouldn't do this here, I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh. N-no, Sensei, really. It's fine." Yogi smiled.   
  
Akari bit the inside of his cheek;  why did he look so desirable with that adorable smile on his face. He swallowed, his hand touching Yogi's cheek affectionately.   
  
"Sensei?"  
   
"Try not to make a noise."   
  
"What do-"  
  
Akari firmly took hold of his thighs, swinging him off the bed, wrapping Yogi's thighs around his waist.  He sat down on the bed, Yogi sliding onto his lap with a shy squeak. Akari's hands slid inside Yogi's pants, squeezing the soft behind as his mouth attacked Yogi's neck. Yogi moaned, his head falling to the side. Akari sucked eagerly, his teeth raking across Yogi's pale skin. The hungry side of Akari excited Yogi more than he'd expect and all he wanted was to be closer.   
  
" _Yogi_." Akari moaned against his skin.   
  
Yogi gave a choked sound, squeezing his eyes shut as Akari pushed him down onto a rigid length and his hips jerked on their own accord. Yogi's hands grabbed blindly at Akari's shirt, accidently ripping it open and popping the buttons off. Akari chuckled hoarsely at Yogi's embarrassed whine. His one hand left Yogi's pants to yank his belt open, cursing a few times until he finally got the zipper down and his clothed arousal sprang free.   
  
He stopped Yogi's insistant moving, "Hey."  
  
"Sensei?"   
  
"Lift your hips."   
  
Yogi did as he was instructed, allowing Akari to pull his pants and underwear down his thighs.   
  
"Here."   
  
Akari guided Yogi's hand to their throbbing lengths and taking the hint, he folded his fingers around them. He hissed, rocking his hips as pleasure blinded his vision.   
  
"Steady." Akari groaned into his ear.  
  
One of his hands encased Yogi's around them, while the other grabbed Yogi's behind. He pushed him closer, mouth finding the blonde's and silencing his little whines of pleasure. Pre cum dripped down their hands, the slick lenghts sliding together eagerly. Yogi's vision blurred, his muscles tense and his stomach knotting over and over again.   
  
" _S-sensei_!"  
  
Akari bit down on Yogi's lip.  
  
A knock at the door echoed through out the room before it opened, "Yogi!  Where did- _oh my gOD SENPAI! "_

_x_


End file.
